1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultrasound systems and, in particular, an improved system and method for nonlinear echo processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques of nonlinear signal processing are known to provide significant benefits in imaging systems, such as ultrasound imaging systems. One method of implementing such techniques is through use of digital signal processors. However, nonlinear signal processing techniques tend to be relatively computationally-intensive. Consequently, in many cases, nonlinear processing is implemented in hardware, in application specific integrated circuits (ASICs).
It is often desirable to implement more than one type of type of nonlinear signal processing. In such cases, the order of processing can be important in ultimately determining the quality of the image. As can be appreciated, hardware or ASIC-based techniques are relatively inflexible and can be expensive. That is, much simulation of such systems is required prior to the development of the system. Even with such simulation, however, the hardware or ASIC may need to be redesigned or reworked to achieve the optimal result. Moreover, any change after development can be met only with a new release of the product.
As such, there is a need for an improved system and method for nonlinear signal processing.
These and other problems in the prior art are overcome in large part by a system and method according to the present invention. An ultrasound system according to one implementation of the invention includes transmit and receive circuitry for transmitting and receiving ultrasound signals; and a plurality of signal processing modules inline in a data stream receiving the ultrasound signals. The signal processing modules include input multiplexers adapted to control an order of processing by the plurality of signal processing modules. The inline signal processing modules may be bypassed by the use of the multiplexers, as well. Further, the signal processing modules may be implemented as hardware-based nonlinear signal processing modules.
An image processing system according to an implementation of the invention includes a plurality of signal processing modules inline in a data stream receiving signals. The signal processing modules include input multiplexers adapted to control an order of or bypassing of processing by the signal processing modules. The signal processing modules may be implemented as hardware-based, nonlinear signal processing modules, such as log compress, decimation, compounding, blending, edge enhancement, automatic gain control, black hole noise spike, lateral, or persistence filters.